darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Corruption
Corruption Level 1 to 5 - Cost: variable, 2 - 10 Points You begin game with a partially corrupted soul. Mechanics: This is the direct result of a very bad, very evil decision that you have made, and should be fully explained and detailed in your character history. Maybe you killed an orphan in a blind rage, tortured a prisoner who had no information to give, or sold out your country for personal gain. Whatever it was, deliberate or not, your soul and reputation bear the mark. All consequences of Corruption are strictly Find Out In Play. If you have the Disadvantage: Corruption, you have that many levels of permanent Corruption. Additionally, certain actions, either good or evil, may result in your character taking on more Corruption, or being purged of it. This type does NOT go away at the end of the event or Sun Rise, and requires serious in play actions to cleanse (Plot Approval). If your character ends an event with 10 points of permanent Corruption, your character becomes an NPC. Any action using the tagline, "Corruption" will cause Temporary Corruption. This type of corruption will go away at Sun Rise (6:00 am). It can also be removed with other in-game skills and abilities. Those with the Advantage: Pure Soul are immune to taking the Temporary Corruption, but will take all other effects associated with the tagline. For example, if a Corruption Dart hits someone with Pure Soul, they will take 1 Point of damage, but not 1 Point of Temporary Corruption. Results of your Corruption level are FOIP, and will vary depending on the severity of your level and the actions you take. Remember, Power isn't free... Level 1 - Cost: 2 - Lesser Evil You committed an evil act and have regretted it from the moment you made your bad decision. Perhaps you were tricked into it, perhaps you were too cowardly to stand up for the right course of action, perhaps you just acted out of anger and hatred and didn’t stop to think about your actions first. Whatever the case may be, you long for Redemption, and will seek forgiveness as you can. Level 2 - Cost: 4 - Reluctant Villain You really didn’t mean to be evil, it just sort of happened to you. Most likely, you were cast into some impossible situation and felt the need to side with the lesser of two evils. Still, by taking sides and not taking a stand against them, you fell right into their trap. Perhaps you were told to kill someone or be killed yourself, or perhaps you had to choose between the life of your lover and the life of your child. Either way, you made a choice without taking into account that there is always a third option. Sometimes we must learn to forgive ourselves before we can seek the forgiveness of others. Level 3 - Cost: 6 - Sniveling Coward You sat by and watched a travesty unfold while doing nothing to stop or prevent it. Perhaps your father was abusive, perhaps a mentor was cheating the Guild under the table, or perhaps you knew a madman was going to poison the town well. For whatever reason, you valued your own position, status, or hide above those of your fellow men, and you repeatedly and willfully refused to risk your own neck to save the victim(s) from their fate(s). Level 4 - Cost: 8 - Heartless Bastard You have knowingly and willingly betrayed someone or something that should have been very dear to you. Perhaps it was your lover, your country, or your family, perhaps it was selling out your ideals by accepting a bribe. Whatever your crime, you profited from your actions, be it through monetary gain or personal satisfaction. Perhaps your justification was political, perhaps personal, but your actions make you a Traitor to those that trusted and/or loved you. Level 5 - Cost: 10 - Soulless Fiend You did something unforgivably heinous, willingly and knowingly, and are what most people would consider to be a being of pure and unadulterated evil. Not only were you conscious of what you did, you actually enjoyed watching others suffer as a result of your actions and cruelty. *** This Disadvantage may not be taken in conjunction with the Pure Soul Advantage. ***